ARoP24 - Retribution: Seek the Guardians
Information The Sleeper has told you his tale of how he was defeated by a sorcerer named Elial. Elial is attempting to return to Istaria and has placed guardians over four pieces of his remains. You're to seek out each of these guardians, obtain Elial's remains and return them to The Sleeper to prevent Elial's return. Steps Directions are at the bottom of the page. #Speak to Korgaern to face his true form. He can be found somewhere within The Rift. #Confront Korgaern when you are fully prepared to do battle with him. #Defeat Korgaern, the Guardian of Blood. Should you fall in battle, speak to his physical form again to summon his spiritual self. #You have defeated Korgaern, the Guardian of the Blood. Now you must seek out the Guardian of the Heart, Shre Akana. #Speak to Shre Akana to hear why he was chosen as Guardian of the Heart. #Speak to Shre Akana to summon his true form when you are prepared for battle. #Defeat Shre Akana and recieve Elial's Heart. If you fail to defeat him after accepting his challenge the first time, speak to him again to summon his spiritual form once more. #You have Elial's Blood and Heart. Now seek the Guardian of Bones, Fergul Nly. #Speak to Fergul Nly to learn why he was chosen as Guardian of the Bone. #Speak to Fergul Nly to summon his spiritual form when you are prepared for battle. #Defeat Fergul Nly, the Guardian of the bOne. If you fail to defeat him after accepting his challenge the first time, speak to him again to summon his spiritual form once more. #The final item you must obtain is Elial's Brain. Seek out Kartarn, the Guardian of Mind. #Talk to Kartarn again when you are ready to do battle. #Defeat Kartarn to obtain Elial's Brain. If you fail to defeat him after accepting his challenge the first time, speak to him again to summon his spiritual form once more. #You have obtained Elial's Heart, Blood, Bones, and Mind. Seek out of the Guardian of Elial withing The Rift. #Summon Elial by speaking with the Guardian of Elial again. When you defeat Elial, you must have each of his body parts with you in order to truly destroy him. #Purge the Void of Elial's Ghost. You must have Elial's Blood, Elial's Bones, Elial's Brain, and Elial's Heart with you when he is defeated! If you fail to defeat him after accepting his challenge the first time, speak to him again to summon his spirit form once more. #You have defeated Elial and obtained Riftrender. Return not to The Sleeper with news of your victory. Quest Text Sleeper tells you, 'Each of the Guardians resides somewhere within The Rift. And each was carefully chose by Elial for their particular vulnerability. Korgaern is Guardian of the Blood for he seeks power. Shre Akana is Guardian of the Heart because his heart was wrenched from him. Fergul, the Guardian of the Bones, seeks victory in all battles. Kartarn's mind is so filled with thoughts of revenge which Elial promised him that he has been made Guardian of the Bones. You must find each and defeat them, convince them to release to you that which they guard.' Korgaern tells you, 'We are not all that different, you and I. Elial thinks he controls me, but I hold no loyalty to him. Hear my story, dragon. I was once a dragon, as you are, before Elial gifted me with this form. Ah, but I only need him to open the portal, then while he is weak, I will slay him, and take his place as ruler of Istaria. By my tooth and claw, dragons will once more spread their wings in rulership over the lesser races! I do not wish you harm you, kindred, but you stand against the greatness of our people!Prepare yourself for battle, I await your challenge...' Korgaern tells you, 'So be it.' Korgaern tells you, 'By my own talons, I am beaten! If the dragons of today are warriors such as you, then perhaps we have not fallen so far after all. No, Elial deceived me, blinded me by my own ambitions. He would have killed me, and destroyed all dragonkind, even all of Istaria in his madness.' You have received 1 Elials Blood. Shre tells you, 'Lost... she is lost to me. Had I yet a heart, it would be broken in two.' Shre tells you, 'You say you want to banish Elial. How could I let you do such a thing? Hear my story, dragon. I was taken from my lover before my time, and now she has wed to another! But Elial has promised to restore me, and bring her back to me. Don't you see? I can't let you stand in his way. I am sorry dragon, but you must pass through me first. Prepare yourself for battle, then face me if you dare!' Shre tells you, 'Let it begin...' Shre tells you, 'I have lost! Then my love is forever gone. But no, I see the lies in Elial's words, for none can compel love, nor should I seek to destroy her marriage. If she is happy, that is enough for me. Thank you for stopping me.' You have received 1 Primal Rebirth I. You have received 1 Elials Heart. Fergul tells you, 'The smell of battle, the heat of victory. The only desires of a true warrior!' Fergul tells you, 'You think you have the power to challenge Elial? Then test yourself against my pain! Prepare yourself for battle, then face me if you dare!' You have received 1 Elials Bones. Fergul tells you, 'I am... defeated! Never have I seen such prowess, nor courage. I see now the lies Elial spoke to me. The justice lies in the purpose for fighting, not the victory. Thank you for showing me the truth.' Kartarn tells you, 'You have bested me! But even now I see what I had not before. To want revenge so badly clouds reason. Vengeance is not worth the blood of innocents. How many would I have killed in Elial's name?' You have received 1 Ferocious Roar. You have received 1 Elials Brain. Guardian tells you, 'You believe you can defeat me? Prepare thineself for battle, give me Elial's body parts... and we shall see who is more powerful!' You have received 1 Riftrender. Directions The Sleeper From the pad, take a left. Follow this road to the fork, then take a right. Take a left at the next fork, then a left again. At the next fork, take a right this time. At the final fork, you can go either way. Left requires you to glide to the lower path, which is tricky, but saves time. The right fork takes a longer, but safer, way around. If you go right, take a left at that fork. Korgaern/Guardian of Blood There are two ways to get to Korgaern, each about the same length. 1: Take a right from the pad. Take a right at the first fork (the left is just a dead end anyways), then a left at the next split. Go dead straight - you will pass 2 intersections. Don't turn at either. Follow the path until you get to a 3-way intersection. Take the leftmost way and keep straight, passing an intersection. Go directly through Kartarn Landen/Guardian of Mind's arena. At the very back, there is a very steep drop where a path lies. You can glide to this. Glide down to it and follow the path. Go straight past the first intersection (it's a dead-end anyways), and then a left at the 3-way. You will find yourself at Korgaern. 2: The next way to go begins the same way. Take a right from the pad. Take a right at the first fork (the left is just a dead end anyways), then a left at the next split. Take a left at the 3-way intersection, sticking directly straight until you nearly run off the map. You pass one intersection. Take a right at the very end of the path, then another right. Follow that road up and you'll be there. Shre Akana/Guardian of Heart From the pad, take a left. Take a right at the first intersection as always, skipping the dead end. Then, this time, take a hard right at the next split. Take a left at the upcoming fork, then just continue straight down the path for a while until you hit a 3-way. Keep going straight for the Guardian of Heart. Kartarn Landen/Guardian of Mind (Same as the beginning of Korgaern's first way) Take a right from the pad. Take a right at the first fork (the left is just a dead end anyways), then a left at the next split. Go dead straight - you will pass 2 intersections. Don't turn at either. Follow the path until you get to a 3-way intersection. Take the leftmost way and keep straight, passing an intersection. Fergul Nly/Guardian of Bones Almost the same as Shre Akana. From the pad, take a left. Take a right at the first intersection as always, skipping the dead end. Then, this time, take a hard right at the next split. Take a left at the upcoming fork, then just continue straight down the path for a while until you hit a 3-way. Take a right to get to the Guardian of Bones. Elial Elial is on almost the same route as the Guardians of Mind and Blood. Take a right from the pad. Take a right at the first fork (the left is just a dead end anyways), then a left at the next split. Go dead straight - you will pass 2 intersections. Don't turn at either. Follow the path until you get to a 3-way intersection. Here, take a very hard right and follow that winding path, ignoring the little side-road as that is just a dead end. Elial is right at the end of that path. Rewards Category:Quests